


The Silence Speaks Your Name

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, In the traaash, Inspired by Disney, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slightly inspired by The Little Mermaid, So don't bite my head off, Sorceresses, Swearing, This will probably end up like all of my other novels, Virgil almost dies, but he doesn't, but we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Roman had fame, power, wealth, a beautiful singing voice, and a gorgeous, perfect boyfriend. It seemed like his life was perfect. It seemed as though nothing could go wrong.But what happens when a sorceress steals the one thing that could take that all away?Now voiceless, unable to sing, and unable to speak to his boyfriend, Roman and Virgil must find a way back to this mysterious enchanted being to demand Roman's voice back before Roman's lifestyle goes up in flames.Though, Roman always promised Virgil that Virgil came before Roman's career, and Roman would stand by that with absolutely no exceptions. Not even losing his career entirely.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 3





	The Silence Speaks Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Another book that I'm inevitably not gonna finish, woohoo! I had this idea and liked it, and had the motivation to write the first chapter, but like all of my other novels, I don't know if I'm gonna finish this one. I have finished exactly one novel fanfic in my life, and it sucks ass. I wrote it when I was like, 13. Anyways, this story isn't about that. I will at least try to write a second chapter to this. 
> 
> Have I ever communicated how much I love Prinxiety? Because I love Prinxiety. So god damn much. 
> 
> !! Read the tags for warnings !!

As the city streets bustled with the buzz of fancy car engines and the faint booming of pop music bleeding into the streets from various nightclubs planted up the roads, Roman took a deep, contented breath. Roman loved admiring the glistening lights of the city from up high. This was his home. The city was his home. 

Roman Elliot was a famous singer who resided in Los Angeles. It was admittedly a cliche place to live when he was a celebrity, but Roman felt at ease in the city. As he breathed the crisp urban air, serotonin was shot through his nerves, creating a euphoric sense of belonging. 

Looking down over the cityscape in the midst of sundown while the sky was painted with hues of hot salmon and gleaming coral was one of Roman’s favourite pastimes. Standing in front of the wall of shimmering glass in his penthouse stretching across the sky, Roman brought the glass he was loosely holding in between his fingers up to his lips and took another swig of red wine. 

In the background, gentle footsteps echoed through the quiet apartment. 

“Roman?” 

Almost subconsciously, a loving smile crept onto the corners of Roman’s lips. Slowly, he turned his body to face the stairs that decorated the opposing side of the room. 

“Virgil,” Roman greeted sweetly. “How are you, my love? Did you just wake up from a nap?” he giggled fondly, advancing towards the staircase and placing his glass of wine on the glass coffee table. 

Virgil nodded, his mussed sangria streaked locks falling more in his face in response to the action. Descending fully down to the lower level, he sleepily made his way over to Roman and snaked his slender arms around Roman’s waist. Elated, Roman sealed their lips together in a tender kiss before they rested their foreheads together, staring longingly into each other’s eyes, swirling with compassionate emotion that sent happy sparks through the couple’s bones. Their chemistry was impeccable. 

Virgil Burton was Roman’s longtime boyfriend of six years. They’d met in Junior year of high school, before Roman was even famous. The two had met on a field trip to a museum. They’d merely passed each other in the halls a couple of times previously, and had only briefly made eye contact a few times in their math class. One day, Roman’s art class and Virgil’s history class had joined together to take a trip to a museum, and Virgil and Roman ended up sitting beside each other on the bus ride out. They quickly developed a bond, and became best friends, and eventually, lovers.  
Virgil and Roman had to manage a long-distance relationship throughout college, because they, unfortunately, hadn’t been accepted into the same college and weren’t residing in the same dorm building, but they agreed that being hours apart would not affect their relationship. Virgil had been there with Roman throughout every step of the way while Roman was rising to stardom, and supported him no matter what. Roman made sure that the fame wouldn’t alter their relationship, and always put Virgil first. Roman would rather lose his fame than lose Virgil.

“The bed is lonely without you,” stated Virgil with a slight hint of a pout on his plump, bare lips. Normally, those same lips adorned either purple or black lipstick, but Roman revelled in the moments he got to experience the pureness of Virgil’s naked lips. 

“Mm, is that so?” hummed Roman, a teasing tone on the tip of his tongue. “And how do you suppose that issue could be fixed?”

Virgil flicked Roman’s nose, eliciting a yelp from the taller male. “Come to bed with me, idiot- is that wine?” Virgil’s attention was suddenly averted when his eyes spotted the half-filled wine glass, lonely on the coffee table. 

“Y- yes?” Roman’s head tilted in confusion. 

Virgil pried himself off of Roman and picked the glass up, bringing the smooth rim up to his lips. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Roman whined petulantly. 

A dismissive noise vibrated against the delicate chalice, and a hand was held up to silence Roman. Virgil allowed the expensive liquid to sink into his tastebuds and move down his throat for one long moment as Roman watched, dumbfounded although Virgil had a habit of stealing Roman’s food and drinks if Roman left it unattended for more than three seconds. There was one morning where Roman was having a coffee and some eggs for breakfast, and he looked down at his phone for a full ten seconds; when Roman tried to go back to eating, half of his coffee was gone and his eggs were being shovelled down Virgil’s throat. 

“What’s yours is mine,” Virgil declared in a vague attempt to be poetic. “We’ve been dating for six years, Princey. We’re practically an old married couple by now. We share _everything._ ”

Roman scoffed. “I don’t want cooties from you drinking out of my wine glass,” he joked. 

“ _Our_ wine glass,” Virgil corrected, returning the glass to its previous setting. It now rested with only a sip left to its name. “And I’ve kissed you after sucking your dick, and you didn’t complain,” he pointed out, the words slipping out so naturally as if this was a casual conversation topic. 

A heated blossom of cherry tinged Roman’s cheeks as soon as Virgil shamelessly brought up their less-than-sanitary coitus activities. The emo just really adored flustering Roman, and despite Roman attempting to act as if he hated how often his boyfriend pulled his antics, they both knew that Roman secretly loved it too. 

“There’s a big difference between drinking out of someone else’s wine glass and sucking my dick,” Roman defended. 

“You’re right,” Virgil easily agreed. “Sucking your dick _and_ kissing you afterwards is _way_ more unsanitary than drinking out of the same wine glass as you. Check and mate,” a smug smirk planted itself on Virgil’s lips. 

“You’re impossible,” Roman rolled his eyes fondly and then, without any further warnings, he scooped Virgil up into his muscular arms bridal style; a frightened shriek bellowed through the penthouse, and Virgil clung his arms around Roman’s neck for dear life. 

“Fuck, Roman!” Virgil breathed heavily. “Warn a dude next time!”

“I’ll consider it~” a smug smirk shined on Roman’s oh so perfect lips. 

Minutes later, they were both huddled up in their king-sized bed, sentimentally keeping their arms secured around each other, with silent words that string together to convey promises of a lifetime together. Virgil delicately trailed a finger down Roman’s toned bicep, sighing gently. 

“I’m gonna miss cuddling like this when you go on tour next week.”

Roman gave his boyfriend a confused expression, brushing his finger’s through Virgil’s hair. “You’re gonna be coming with me. We can cuddle on the tour bus.” 

“It won’t be the same,” asserted Virgil, opting to nuzzle his face into Roman’s bare chest, huffing out warm air. “Beds on tour busses suck.”

“Well, I cannot argue with that,” Roman nodded in approval. “But hey, just think of how satisfying this will be when the tour ends,” he gently encouraged. 

“True…” Virgil grumbled into Roman’s pecks. “You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear,” he giggled fondly, the noise eliciting a flutter in Roman's chest. 

“Figuratively, I hope?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yes, Princey, obviously. You’re _figuratively_ gonna be the death of me. Now sleep. I’m exhausted.” 

Roman couldn’t help but chuckle and press his lips against Virgil’s head for a nice few seconds, resting his head back against the pillows and humming contentedly. “You’re so cute.”

“Fuck off.”

“I’d father fuck _on_ ~” 

“Shut the Hell up and sleep. We can take care of your neediness in the morning.”

Roman grinned deviously. “Love me some good old fashioned morning sex~”

“You ruined the tender moment,” Virgil accused and gently slapped Roman’s shoulder. 

“Okay, okay!” cackled Roman. “Okay, goodnight, my love,” his voice dropped drastically into a calm, soothing one. 

“Thank you,” Virgil sighed drowsily, his eyes slipping closed. “Goodnight Ro. I love you.”

“I love you too, my moon and stars~”

The two lovers serenely drifted off into dreamland, Subconsciously sharing gracious fantasies, and they would inevitably wake up and tell each other about the eerily identical dreams they had the night prior. They were so connected in more ways than just physically and emotionally; they were also connected cognitively and spiritually. At least, they joked about being connected cognitively and spiritually because of how often they experienced the same thoughts or dreams. Whether that was true or not, they still had a deeper connection than they could’ve ever anticipated, and they thanked the universe for allowing them to meet. 

It seemed like nothing could go wrong. 

With Roman right here in Virgil’s arms, and Virgil right here in Roman’s arms, how _could_ anything go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly hesitant to post this at first because it doesn't dive into the action right away, and I don't know if I'm gonna continue this, but I thought 'fuck it' and posted it anyway


End file.
